One show No encores
by jackalope21
Summary: Eliot is standing in the hanger, staring at the others after the first David job, thinking about the people he thought he knew. Simple one shot.


**I had to clean this up a little bit, but it's set during the final scene of the season one finale. Hope you like it.**

His ribs hurt more with every breath he took. His head made his surroundings spin as he tried to stay steady and the people he had come to trust were standing around him. They were going to break apart, go to their own parts of the world, and leave everything they had behind. But as he looked from face to face, he was filled with too many emotions to count.

Nate. He was a pain in the ass, a drunk, loud and obnoxious and an all around good guy. He had been through hell and still managed to keep his head above water, barely. True he would drink himself into a coma, make rash decisions without consulting any of the others, and he always managed to piss Eliot off beyond belief, but Nate was there when any of them needed him. It was kind of like he had adopted this band of miscreants and bad people and turned them around. He showed them what else there was out there and made them better people for it. Nate was a good man, and a good friend.

Hardison... Well, that's about all you could really say about the guy. The kid was loud and a bit behind the beat. He may be a genius with a computer but had no clue when to keep his mouth shut. Although, he did come through when ever any of them needed him, the kid was still annoying. But he could do things with a computer that Eliot never thought possible. He may be a large kid, but Hardison was a useful person to have around. He'd never admit it out loud, and least of all to Hardison himself, but Eliot kind of liked the guy. Whether you want him to or not, the Hacker grows on you.

Then there was Parker. Ah, Parker... That woman was all kinds of crazy. She would jump from the highest building just for the experience. She was smiling at the weirdest times but uncomfortable talking to people. She had no problem jumping around, or stealing paintings, and still skipped away like a child. She was like a gopher on crack. But, despite her flaws, she made him smile and he had actually managed to see the sweet side of her more then once. In truth, she was more a lost little girl then anything else, one that was never really forced to be around people or had a family. The team adopted her in a way.

But Sophie… Sophie was another story. She _used_ to be a sweetheart. She _used_ to be the one normal person he got along with and she _used_ to be a friend. He glared at her through his messed hair and fought the urge to lunge for her. He didn't want to hurt her, he only wanted to shake some sense into her. How could she have done this to them? How could she have betrayed their _family_?

The word made his mouth taste strange without even speaking it. Then again, it could be the blood from his busted lip. His hair was hanging in his face and he was grateful. He didn't want the others to see how sad he really was, or how angry. It was hard for him to keep his emotions in check, even more so by the fact everything had just happened only a few hours ago. Anger, sadness, confusion, hurt, and everything else was surging through his mind.

He had no choice. Eliot was going to have find something else to do, anything else that didn't involve the four people in front of him. There was some work back in Berlin, and a few other places around the world. There were things he could do to stay busy, people he could see, vacations he had been too busy to take.

There was nothing left now. The _family_ was dissolved, the friendships erased, and the team gone. Nothing.

He turned and walked away, hearing nothing but the sounds of them leaving. The cars in the background made no noise; the people on the streets were silent. The only thing he heard was the dissipating sound of everyone's foot steps as they left his life after forcing their way in.

_One show only, no encores._ He repeated to himself as he limped away.


End file.
